The Ghost on the Viaduct
Plot It was almost Halloween, and the engines did their annual tradition of listening to the older engines' stories, usually Edward's. Edward had just finished telling his first story. "That was a lame story," snorted James, "All it was about was a guy going to a bus and never coming back." Edward laughed, "It was intentionally bad. It's called a joke." James rolled his eyes. "I've got a story," suggested Toby. All eyes peered to the old tram. "We've never heard from Toby," said Duck, "I suggest we listen." James sighed and all the engines listened. "Well, once quite a time ago, on my old line, my brothers and I worked at the harbour as usual, but today seemed… off. The fog was deep, and we were worried. One of my closet brothers, Jeff, was going to take a train to the top station on the other end of the line. We warned him, but he was a bit cocky at the time and puffed off. We never heard from him until one day we heard news of something terrible." Toby paused for suspense. The engines listened further. "Well… An engine came and told us the brother crashed on the viaduct and fell over the edge. Being wood, I suppose you can guess what happened. I came to see him one day on the viaduct. I winced as I peered down on the remains of the trucks that he was pulling. To this day, they say his ghost still haunts the rails, waiting to strike at any moment, an engine plunging over the viaduct, shrieking…" The engines were silent. Some were pale. "Bust my buffers," exclaimed Duck, "You do know how to tell a story Toby." James snorted. "It doesn't matter; it's not real." Toby winced, remembering the memories again. "I'm afraid it's real James. I once saw him near Ffarquhar Sheds. He didn't say anything, but gave me a glare I'll never forget." Duck shivered as James laughed. "That's it? Toby, you're so cliched!" The Fat Controller came up in his car, yawning. "James, I need you to take an urgent train of trucks to the Smelter's from Crocks Scrap Yard." he said. "What?! But sir, that means I'll miss the Halloween party at Tidmouth Bay!" cried James. "They are great fireworks," murmured Edward. The Fat Controller sighed. "Not all of it James, just maybe the first five or so minutes." He turned on his heel and went off to the gas station to get more gas. James was not happy. "Bother!" "You're not scared, are you?" teased Duck. James was cross. "Of course not! I'm very brave!" "Prove it." chuckled Duck. James gulped. "Um… erm… alright them." and James puffed out of the shed. As James made his way to Edward's Branch Line, he looked around mysteriously. "Oh… It's just one of Toby's messed up stories." James pondered, but he wasn't so sure. An owl hooted in the distance. James yelped, nearly jumping off the rails. His driver laughed. "It's only an owl James." James blushed crossly as he puffed on. At Crocks Scrap Yard, Reg was loading up James' trucks. When he saw him, he couldn't help smirking. "Aren't you a brave engine, coming out here at night?" Reg teased. James snorted, biffing the trucks. "You know, most engines are too scared to come out here on Halloween, being worried that a ghost will come and all." Reg continued; surprisingly his voice got eerie as he continued. James gulped. "Well, um, I am a very brave engine." he stuttered. Suddenly Reg dropped a bunch of scrap into a pile. James jumped as Reg laughed. "Woah there bud, might wanna keep it down. You never know what ghosts might be nearby." James didn't think this was very funny. "Pah!" Suddenly they heard the sound of a bell. "What was that?" asked Reg. "It's probably just Toby," said James, a bit scared it might be Jeff. James coupled up to the line of scrap and set off. "Bye Reg," called James. "Bye James," said Reg, looking around as he heard a shrill whistle. James puffed along towards Killdane, where the Smelter's were located. He looked around nervously and gulped. "Jeff's not real, he's just some silly story… right?" The bell sound rang again, this time more like an echo and louder. James turned pale and stopped. "What's wrong James?" asked his driver. James gulped. "T-t-there's a ghost out there." he whispered tersely. The driver laughed. "Don't be so daft." Suddenly the shrill whistle sounded and puffing noises could be heard. James puffed on, paler than ever before he stopped again. "I-I-I can't go on," he stuttered. The whistle came once more. James was so scared he raced away as fast as wheels would let him. "Woah there!" cried his driver. Up ahead at the Viaduct, a ghost of Jeff appeared on the tracks. He scowled as he saw James hurry onto the bridge. James shouted in terror, "It's Jeff, the ghost! Help! Help!" His wheels reversed but the ghost came right up to him. "P-p-please d-d-don't hurt me!" cried James. The ghost raced right into him. Suddenly James had a burst of energy and he raced onto the viaduct, suddenly derailing. "Aah!" he cried out. The ghost puffed out of James and disappeared into the darkness. James and his crew were as white as snow as BoCo arrived. "Hello James," he said, "What exactly are you doing?" "I'm derailed," groaned James and he explained the story of Jeff. BoCo was concerned. "I'll get Rocky." he promised and he raced off. A few minutes later, he came back. "There you are James." said Rocky, "Off you go to Killdane." "Thanks," James said, shivering as he puffed away. At the Smelter's, 'Arry and Bert were getting impatient. "Where's that Rusty Red Scrap Iron?" asked Bert. "I don't know, but he ought to be here, scrapped." said 'Arry. Suddenly James raced into the Smelter's. "Woah," said 'Arry, "What got you in a tizzy?" James didn't respond as he dropped off his trucks and raced away like a gunshot. Bert looked to 'Arry curiously. At Tidmouth Bay, James puffed into his spot, still pale. The engines noticed this. "Well, well, you're a bit late," teased Duck, "What happened out there?" James didn't respond; he was too scared. Toby murmured thoughtfully as he figured out what had happened. "Told you," he whispered to James. From that day forwards, James never thought the viaduct the same way again.. Characters *Edward *James *Toby *Duck *BoCo *'Arry and Bert *Rocky *Reg *Tbe Fat Controller *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Episodes